


The Order of Things

by Vortaesthetic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Jem'hadar ranks are like number soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortaesthetic/pseuds/Vortaesthetic
Summary: Five times Keevan didn't listen to Remata'klan and the one time that he did...





	The Order of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrandyVorta (GhostySoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/gifts).



> In progress, will update as chapters finish.

**The Order of Things**

1.) Undisciplined

Keevan found himself cornered by Second Remata'klan shortly after the scouting group returned. There had been an error in the interpretation of their orders—they were meant to observe only, and the Sixth and Eighth of their company engaged with an exchange of fire with the enemy that had occurred due to an accident. Eighth was killed in the attack, but Sixth survived. To his credit, he was forthcoming about the error-- but First was still out on his scouting party and had not returned yet to handle discipline. As Second, Remata'klan's responsibility was to maintain order in the absence of the unit leader, and he made the necessary report to the Vorta, as protocol dictated. But the Vorta, ever dismissive of their system, was unwilling to wait and wanted to dispense retribution immediately.

Remata'klan stayed his hand. Physically. He caught the wrist of the Vorta in his right hand as the Vorta lunged for his sidearm, holding it firmly, but carefully in his grip. Remata'klan had done it without thinking. Instinct, honor...something in him drove him to stop the Vorta in his tracks.

Jem'Hadar were not bred for the intricacies of politics or mundane life; they were bred for battle, to have an instinct for combat tactics and iron will. As spartan as their mission-specific existence was, though, they did have other virtues to cling to-- pride. Honor. Tenacity. A sense of orderliness in line with that of the holy Founders and the Vorta that commanded them. 

It would do this Vorta well to remember that. Keevan (the Jem'Hadar never called the Vorta by their names, to do so would imply equality of station and Remata'klan is ever aware of this) had a tendency to underestimate them, to belittle them, to preempt their ranks and incisively deliver his own justice. Part of what brings Remata'klan to still the Vorta's hand is the desire to preserve that order. Something else motivates it, something difficult to name. Respect, perhaps. Despite his many sortcomings, of all the Vorta Remata'klan has worked under, Keevan is the least objectionable. 

Remata'klan is brought back to the moment as he feels the Vorta jerk against his grip. Keevan is enraged.

“You are the Vorta, but he is the first. You may discipline me in his stead, but only the First disciplines the men,” says Second, his tone measured, even. Trying to calm the fire.

It didn't work. Keevan's wrist was locked in his grip, though he twisted and spit in his fury. “Unhand me, Second! Do not touch me! _I am the Vorta! I am the commander!”_

“And Ikan'lorat is the First. He is not forgiving, he will take insult if you persist in your course. I know this from experience. I am merely reminding you of the order of things. The First, should you press the issue, may not be so charitable,” Remata'klan says as he lets go of Keevan's pale white wrist.

Keevan jumps back from him, a flush of violet rage coloring his cheeks as he steps out of arms' reach. “Third,” he calls out to Remata'klan's subordinate, “I want Sixth executed for insubordination, immediately. Second, for your impudence, you are now Sixth. Every Jem'Hadar in this company will comply with my orders.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Glad to hear it. At least you still know how to take some orders!”

–

As predicted, the First did not react well to the Vorta's interference. There was a scuffle of some sort while Remata'klan was removing the body of the former Sixth. He was surprised to find Keevan still standing while Ikan'lorat lay prone before him, a smoking hole still sizzling in his chest from the Vorta's phaser.

_Victory is life._

“Well, it looks like we need a new first, don't we?”

Sixth Remata'klan subtly shakes his head. This was unnecessary.


End file.
